


Lost dog..?

by NazunasWife



Series: Mitsuru dogboy thingie [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Ptff they don't love each other they are just strangers, is not that this has a lore that im barely going to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazunasWife/pseuds/NazunasWife
Summary: Mitsuru was a street dog, sleeping on the streets in winter, and Tomoya was just in front of him.(Future and fantasy AU, here they are like 20. Nothing sexual i promise)
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Tenma Mitsuru
Series: Mitsuru dogboy thingie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Lost dog..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Mayonikis and @MapleLfs on Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Mayonikis+and+%40MapleLfs+on+Twitter%21).



> IM SO SORRY IF THIS IS UGLY AND SHORT I NEVER WROTE BEFORE, anyway, stan Tomomitsu and enjoy.
> 
> Also, thanks to @Mayonikis on Twitter to looking forward for this and being supportive! Im your #1 fan<3, also thanks to @MapleLfs on Twitter, you're the best irl in this world, ilysm and thanks for helping me all this week to not die--  
> You two best panas ever. Thank you both for helping me to check if everything sounds right!

"Yeah, that was fun, thanks for accompanying me home." Said the gold haired boy. It had been a long time since they went shopping together, and Tomoya missed that.

"No problem! Take care Tomoya-kun~." Said the other. They were really close friends even before Yumenosaki, so they were often like this.

"I'll do, don't worry about that. And you too, Hajime." And the light blue haired boy left.

Before Tomoya closed the door, he saw something unusual, that thing was- a boy around his age? Just sleeping there? 

"I should bring a blanket, he's probably freezing." And he did. 

The boy was sleeping peacefully, without trembling, mabye he was used to this? Tomoya didn't know, but he did knew that sleeping in the cold isn't good for anyone.

He placed the blanket over the boy's body, and looking closer, The golden haired boy realized that the sleeping boy had something in his head. 

"Are those.. dog ears..?" He said whispering. 'Are those real?' he thought. It wasn't imposible, he knew that, but it was so.. weird?

And then, he saw two golden eyes full of curiosity staring at him.

"Ah! I'm sorry, i'll go-" Tomoya was interrupted by the brown haired boy.

"Thanks! What's your name?"

'Asking for my name? I'm just a stranger, why is he acting so friendly..?' thought Tomoya, but, he needed to answer him, it wouldn't be polite just leave. "My name is Tomoya Mashiro. Uh.. what's yours..?" Ah, sounding too shy. Why would he act like that though? He always talks to strangers at fan events.

"My name? I'm Mitsuru! Mitsuru Tenma!" Said the brown haired boy.

'Mitsuru, that's a cute name..' tought the other boy, he would never say that though.

"I should go now, you can keep that blanket." He said. He didn't really want to leave. Tomoya didn't even know why.

"Ehh? Can't you stay here? You seem nice!" Said Mitsuru, was he really going to be like that? 

Tomoya sighed. "I guess I can stay a little longer.."

"Yayy!! Hey! I think i know you from somewhere, yanno?" Said the brown haired boy.

"Oh? Now that you metion it, i used to have a friend named Mitsuru, i don't remember his family name though..." Tomoya didn't really know, was this the Mitsuru he loved so much when he was a child? His first crush?

"Hm~, even if you're not him, I still want to belive that! Do you have a little sister?" How did Mitsuru know that..? Mabye he /is/ that Mitsuru?

"Oh, I actually do. Hey, i have a question, sorry if I annoy you but.. those dog ears..." If he is /the/ Mitsuru, then he wouldn't be annoyed by that.

"Yes! Tomochan, you should know that it doesn't bother me yanno?" Said the brown haired boy. And then, when they realized that they were /the/ Mitsuru and Tomoya..

Tomoya felt soft lips touching his. He just closed his eyes and corresponded the kiss. Even after all this time, he still loved Mitsuru.

And they stopped.

"Y-You just--!!" Tomoya couldn't talk at all, his face was red as a tomato, what did he just do? He kissed Mitsuru?

"Did you don't like it?" Said Mitsuru, a little worried.

"No.. I- I actually liked it.." said the gold haired boy all flustered.

"Hehe~, Tomochan's face is really cute, yanno~?" Said Mitsuru.

And they kept it like that all day.

**Author's Note:**

> And they were childhood friends.. (oh god they were childhood friends).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Im not super good at writing but i did this for ESrarepairweek, also for Tomomitsu, yall please write more Tomomitsu they are big brain
> 
> For more Tomomitsu brainrot or me simping for Nito Nazuna, you can follow me on Twitter! @NitosWife
> 
> Thanks again<3


End file.
